Faceless - Der Mann ohne Gesicht
Feuriges Keuchen, meine Lungen brannten gerade innerlich. Kam mir vor, als würde ein Pizzabäcker ein heißes Blech in meinen Rachen schieben und darauf seine knusprigen Pizzen backen wollen. Meine Kondition war sicherlich nicht mehr die Beste, das signalisierte mein Körper nur allzu deutlich. Leider konnte ich das Rauchen nicht aufgeben, dafür war es zu spät. Obwohl ich mir geschworen habe, dass ich die Zigaretten endlich wegwerfen würde. Wahrscheinlich gehöre ich somit zu neunundneunzig Prozent der anderen Menschen, die sich Vorsätze machen und anschließend in den Papierkorb warfen – möglichst tief, damit man sie kaum wiedersieht und schon gar nicht Erinnerung kommen würden. Für diesen Feldweg hätte ich früher gerade mal fünfzehn Minuten gebraucht, doch diesmal brauchte ich ungefähr doppelt so lang. Verdammtes Joggen, dabei ist es ironisch. Ich rauche und renne zugleich, am besten lasse ich mir einen Kamin im Magen einbauen und meine Innereien erhitzen. Kurzzeitig hatte ich ein schwindeliges Gefühl, meine Sichtweite ruckelte für einige Momente so stark, als wäre auf der sinkenden Titanic… Mein Auto lag am Ende des Feldweges, früher hätte ich bestimmt diese scheiß Karre nicht gebraucht. Mittlerweile bin ich davon abhängt, wie ein Opa von seinem holzigen Gehstock. Jetzt erkannte ich die untergehende Sonne am anderen Ende des Waldes, der Himmel wurde langsam orangefarbig. Ich sammelte mich, versuchte eine geregelte und flache Atmung hinzukriegen, doch daraus wurde vorerst gar nichts. Langsame Schritte waren nötig, wollte mein Herz zum beruhigen bringen. Alles mit der Zeit, ohne Hektik und schon gar nichts überstürzen. Mich sollte der Notarzt am besten nicht abholen, hätte ich noch Witze gemacht. Doch mit jedem einzelnen Schritt fiel mir auf, dass der Wald um mich herum dunkler wurde. Angst vor der Dunkelheit? Niemals. Wozu? Wollte der schwarze Mann mir etwa einen Besuch abstatten und mir die Hand reichen? Wahrscheinlich hätte ihm eine Zigarette angeboten. Ein kalter Luftzug begrüßte mich von der Seite, man könnte von einem Luftschwung reden, dabei waren wir gerade mal in der Sommerzeit. Mich sollte es nicht stören, nach so einem Training würde die schwingende Kälte mir gut tun. Den Körper abkühlen lassen, schneller zur Kraft zurückkommen. Aber irgendwie kam es mir so, als würde der Feldweg von mir wegrennen. Ich kam scheinbar nicht weiter, jeder Schritt kostete mich weiter Zeit. Sollte ich dem Feldweg hinterher rennen? Gerade als ich zum Joggen ansetzen will, flatterte eine Notiz an einem Baum hängen. Im Augenwinkel erfasste ich das leichte Flattern, also wandte ich den Kopf rüber. Eine weißfarbige Notiz? Aus der Entfernung nicht gerade vielsagend. Nur wirkte der Baum weniger einladend, ein komplett schwarzer Baum. Ihm fehlten fast jegliche Blätter, dürre und kränkliche Äste zierten diesen Baum und er stand wohl kurz vor dem Absterben. Ein Wunder, dass die Holzfäller dieses Stück hier noch stehen lassen haben. Soll ich? Soll ich nicht? Diese Notiz machte mich neugierig, irgendwas zerrte mich in die Richtung. Ich selber tauschte ein paar Blick aus, guckte nach links und nach rechts. Möglicherweise hätten andere Leute mich für verrückt erklärt, also kam ich der Notiz näher. Je näher ich dem Zettel kam desto deutlicher erkannte ich irgendwelche Symbole, also nahm ich vorsichtig diese Notiz in die Hand. Schwarze Kritzeleien waren zu erkennen, könnten locker von einem Kindergartenkind sein oder einem Erstklässler. Viele spärlich gezeichnete Bäume mit einer Strichfigur. Sollte ich das etwa sein? Beobachtet mich ein Erstklässler und versucht gerade dabei seinen ersten Bildergeschichten zu malen? Es entlockte mir ein Schmunzeln. Ich musste zugeben, dass diese Zeichnung doch irgendwie niedlich aussah. Wollte ich mehr Zeit verlieren? Nein, das wollte ich nicht. Mittlerweile war mein Körper zur Ruhe gekommen, durfte wieder die steigende Kraft im Körper fühlen. Könnte jetzt wieder ganze 5 Minuten joggen und später erneut eine Pause einlegen, aber ich ging das Risiko nicht ein, nicht noch einmal. Gezielte und feste Schritte, doch irgendwie konnte ich nicht von der Zeichnung wegsehen. Strichmännchen und spärlich gezeichnete Bäume. Wenn ich genauer hinsah merkte ich, dass dieses Strichmännchen teilweise hinter den Bäumen stand. Versteckte es sich vor etwas? Doch je länger ich diese Zeichnung ansah, umso mehr beschlich mich ein Gefühl von großer Unsicherheit. Mein Atem schlug fast in eine andere Richtung, genau wie meine Augen. Meine Augen führten mich woanders hin, sie gingen über die Schulter. Wollte ich etwa sicher gehen, dass mich keiner verfolgt? In der Tat. Wieso sollte ich sonst auf diese gottverdammte Notiz abgebildet sein!? Mir fiel direkt ein erneutes Flattern ins Auge. Habe ich die Notiz dort übersehen? Neugier. Neugier kann tödlich sein, aber in dem Falle konnte mich Neugier nicht töten. Wieso auch? Wie sollte die Neugier aussehen? Eine halbe Portion mit den Zeichenkünsten von Picasso!? Ich ging zügig los, wollte auch die andere Notiz einsammeln. Natürlich wollte ich das. Vielleicht wollte ich das kleine Zeichengenie kennenlernen, ihm meine Hand reichen und beglückwünschen. Jetzt war es soweit, der Moment der Wahrheit – noch eine Notiz wurde vom Baum gezogen, doch diesmal war ein schwarzes Loch drauf eingebildet. Erneut dieses drittklassige Gekritzel, aber ohne mich. Ich war als Strichmännchen nicht mehr drauf abgebildet, die Bäume schienen weiter in die Ferne gerückt zu sein. Ich verglich beide Zeichnungen, wechselte stets den Blickwinkel und bestätigte somit meine These. Zwei Notizen bereits aufgesammelt und das kleine Genie ist weiterhin nicht zu sehen. Bestimmt irgendwo hinter den Bäumen, hat ein Fernglas an den Augen hängen mit einem Grinsen auf den kindlichen Lippen. Ich legte beide Notizen zusammen, faltete sie und steckte diese in meine Tasche. Wird er noch weitere Bildchen malen? Mich weiter irgendwo hinlocken wollen und später sich zeigen, weil ich all seine Zeichnungen aufgesammelt habe? Jetzt ging ich den Weg zurück, den ich eigentlich bereits belaufen hatte. Tatsächlich, ich ging zurück und wollte weitere Zeichnungen finden. Die Sonne war beinahe komplett verschluckt worden, aber ich hatte noch mein Handy. Ein Handy mit Kameralicht, könnte wahrscheinlich damit Detektiv spielen. Ich sah dieses Sammeln von Notizen als Herausforderung an, der Junge hat mein Interesse geweckt. Also nahm ich diese Herausforderung an, grinsend und voller Selbstbewusstsein. Meine Augen suchten aufmerksam nach den Notizen, bloß keinen Baum in klarer Sichtweite ignorieren oder übersehen. Mein Weg führte mich tiefer, immer tiefer zurück in den Wald und es wurde dunkler. Wo eigentlich die Vögel gezwitschert hatten, war nun nichts mehr. Eine Stille, fast schon eine traurige Art von Stille. Wassertropfen perlten langsam auf meinen Körper, ich bemerkte die Tropfen anschließend auf meinem Handrücken. Regen? Ich folgte den Tropfen, blickte nach oben und es fing langsam an zu schütten. Ein Sommerregen soll nicht allzu selten auftreten, doch ich sah kein Zeichen darin. Höchstens eine Erlösung gegenüber der Hitze, doch ich senkte den Kopf… warte! .. .. Was war das? Aus Reflex bin ich fast paar Schritte zurückgesprungen, ein länglicher Körper stand weiter entfernt. Stille, ohne jegliche Reaktion oder Regung. Ein Blinzeln hat gereicht und der Körper war weg, einfach verschwunden. Dabei ist der Wald so breit und frei, dass ich ihn eigentlich jetzt hätte sehen müssen – weiterhin! Der Regen prasselte nun, die Sonne war nicht mehr am Himmel und Dunkelheit fiel über den Wald her. Es verzerrte ihn regelrecht, als wollte der Wald kein Licht haben wollen. Jetzt war es soweit, ich zückte meine Handykamera und schaltete per kleine Tastenkombinationen das spärliche Handylicht an. Zwar nicht viel, doch es würde reichen für meine eigenen Füße. Jetzt lief ich zurück, musste es tun. Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass ich nicht hierher gehöre – nicht um diese Uhrzeit, nicht unter diesen Umständen. Der Rückweg wurde eingeschlagen, fing bereits sogar an zu joggen – erneut. Ich würde mich dafür später verfluchen, die brennenden Lungen werden mir später eine Grußkarte mit Smileys schicken. Ich hörte höchstens meine eigenen Schritte unter dem Kieselboden, wie es leicht knarzte und die Steine aufeinander schlugen. Manchmal schlug ich die Steine beim Joggen in die Ferne, aber erneut … erneut dieses Flattern. Der kalte Windzug von vorhin machte mich aufmerksam. Wo war es? Ich hob die Handykamera an, die abgebildete Batterieleiste signalisierte mir, dass das Handy nicht lange mitmachen würde. Gottverdammtes Handylicht, es saugte so ziemlich am Akku. Meine Hand schwenkte langsam zur Seite, das Licht zog mit und ich kam mir vor wie ein menschlicher Leuchtturm. Direkt auf dem Silbertablett. Dort! Dort war es, eine erneute Notiz. Hatte das Kind keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit? Ich kann mich erinnern, dass ich als Kind eine feste Furcht vor der Dunkelheit hatte. Psychologen sollten gesagt haben, dass die Dunkelheit eine ständige Angst von Menschen ist. Die Angst vor der Ungewissheit, der ewigen und ständigen Leere. Schnell fand die Notiz sich in meiner Hand wieder. Nun waren weitere Figuren darauf zu erkennen, ein erneutes Strichmännchen und viele andere Strichfiguren – nur … kleiner. Sie waren kleiner als die anderen Figuren, hielten sich scheinbar an der Hand. Mich überfielen ziemlich viele Gefühle. Unstabilität, Unsicherheit, eine kurze Angst und nun hob ich das Handy an. Ich wollte weg, der Feldweg wurde angeleuchtet und der Akku war bereits im roten Bereich. Die Prozentanzahl zeigte mir, dass das Handy nicht lange mitmachen würde. Also stellte ich das Handylicht aus, wollte ab jetzt Blitzlichtfotos schießen. Jetzt drückte ich den Knopf, schoss Blitzlichtfotos auf diesen Feldweg und blickte stets auf dieses Display, bis ich etwas sah…. Gänsehaut schoss mir am Körper hoch, ich wirkte für einen Moment versteinert. Mir kam der Moment wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Ein leichtes Zittern wurde ausgelöst, mir wäre fast dieses Handy aus der Hand gefallen. Diese längliche Figur war so groß, dass sie locker bis zum dunklen Himmel gereicht hätte, doch mir fiel eine rote Krawatte auf. Nur hatte mein Kopf gerade ein anderes Signal im Kopf: RENNEN!! Ich tat es, rannte und schoss weiter Blitzlichtfotos. Nur wurde jedes Bild verschwommener, verwackelte und unschärfer. Manchmal gab mein Handy unbekannte und hohe Frequenzen ab, nähere ich mich etwas!? Schnell ändere ich die Richtung, auch wurde automatisch die hohe Frequenz leiser und leiser. Scheiß auf das Kind, das gab es nicht! Dieses Kind konnte nie umher laufen und dabei Bildchen in der Nacht zeichnen. Vielleicht war das dieser Typ? Malt er diese Bilder!? Meine Augen suchten in der Dunkelheit nach dem Ende des Feldweges, was ich sehen will in dem Moment? Mein Auto. Nur noch mein Auto, also verließ ich mich direkt auf mein Bauchgefühl. Mein Bauchgefühl und einer Mischung aus Orientierungssinn. Ich folgte dem Windzug, dabei fiel schließlich der Akku beinahe komplett in den Nullbereich. Nur noch ein gottverdammtes Bild für die Orientierung, dann habe ich es vielleicht. Zitternd drückte ich zum letzten Mal den Knopf, das Blitzlicht wurde betätigt und schoss ein Bild. In dem Moment sah ich nur noch eines, dieses weiße Gesicht. Ein flaches, weißes Gesicht. Weder Nase, noch Augen oder ein Mund. Schockstarre. Mein Handy wurde durch die überraschend hohe und laute Frequenz regelrecht lahmgelegt, es fiel zu Boden und zersprang unter meinen Füßen wahrscheinlich. Ich konnte es nicht sagen, es war zu … dunkel. Viel zu dunkel für die Verhältnisse dieser Jahreszeit. Angst. Ich würde sage, dass ich scheußliche Angst habe. Und rannte los, die Angst trat mir nach allen Regeln der Kunst in den Arsch. Sie setzte Kräfte in mir frei, die ich gar nicht einmal mir denken hätte können. Meine Beine trugen mich in eine unbekannte, schwarze Richtung. Wahrscheinlich würde ich nicht einmal mehr aus dem Wald kommen!? Vertrauen. Ich brauchte Vertrauen in mir selber, das würde ich schaffen… Keine Frage! Selbstzweifel würden mich langsamer machen, träge. Durch Zufall sah ich eine Straßenlaterne, unter dieser stand sogar mein Auto. Fortuna war auf meiner Seite, konnte die Flucht schmecken, sie lag mir auf der Zunge. Jetzt rannte ich noch schneller, mein Körper arbeitete unter Angst und Hochdruck. Ich war sogar so schnell gelaufen und außer mir, dass ich meine brennenden Lungen nicht einmal gespürt hatte. Bestimmt habe ich das Auto unter sieben Minuten erreicht, vielleicht sogar bereits in fünf Minuten. Schnell griffen meine Finger nach dem Türgriff, doch der Schlüssel musste rein, also zückte ich diesen, doch ein erneutes Flattern … eine weitere Notiz? Meine Augen blickten zur Seite, neben dem Tankdeckel war eine Notiz. Was konnte schon passieren!? Ich war direkt am Auto, also nahm ich die Notiz zu mir. Vier Notizen. Und ich immer noch nicht ganz schlau, bis jetzt. Diese Notizen erzählten mir eine Geschichte, ich war nur zu dumm um sie zu verstehen. Sind das alle Notizen? Doch ich ignorierte diese Notiz. Im Auto war genug Zeit dafür, denn mein Arsch fand das gemütliche Autositz unter sich wider. Panisch schloss ich die Tür, verriegelte die Türen im gesamten Auto und startete den Motor. Weg von dem Wald, ich würde nie wieder zurückkehren. Die Reifen qualmten fast, denn mein Reifenburnout war kinoreif. Im Rückspiegel sah ich nur noch, wie ich den Wald hinter mir ließ mit einer steigenden Geschwindigkeit. Das Handy konnte dort bleiben, vielleicht würde man es mir zuschicken? Aber auch egal, ich brauchte es nicht mehr. Mein Leben war mir wichtiger, als so ein scheiß Ding. Radio, ich brauch Radio. Meine Finger drehten am Regler, der Radio spuckte Musik an und ich wollte mich dazu beruhigen. Zeitgleich zückte ich die letzte Notiz, die ich gefunden habe, um sie anzusehen. Tentakel an der länglichen Figur, dieses Strichmännchen hatte Tentakel und Körper hingen an diesem. Jetzt sah ich sogar, dass diese kleinen Figuren teilweise rote Farbe am Strichkörper hatten. Bluteten sie? Die Tentakel machten mich nachdenklich. War das dieser Typ? Doch das Radio schnappte sich meine Aufmerksamkeit, es wurde undeutlicher, die Musik wurde in verschiedenen und verzerrten Tönen widergegeben. Eine Frequenzstörung!? Es wurde nervig, nervig und laut, also stellte ich es ab. Mein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht konnte ich dabei nicht ablegen, hatte dabei sogar die Augen geschlossen und brachte das Auto zum kleinen Zwischenstopp. Mir wurde kalt, unbeschreiblich kalt, von der Sekunde zur nächsten und ich öffnete die Augen. Mein Blick führte automatisch zum Rückspiegel und dort saß er, in der Rückbank direkt in der Mitte. Die längliche Figur mit dem weißen Gesicht. Die gesamten Scheiben von meinem Auto wurden instant pechschwarz, so schwarz wie Brennkohle. Jetzt habe ich es verstanden: Ich war nicht diese Person auf den Zeichnungen sondern er. Schwärze… ''Das Auto später war leer, die Notizen fehlten und keine Spuren vom Körper. Es blieb mit angeschaltetem Warnblinker am Straßenrand, das Auto wurde eine Woche später von der Polizei gefunden. Von der Person fehlt jegliche Spur. '' Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Slenderman